Diabolik Scenarios (reference but no relation to The Sakamakis Haven)
by QueenLa
Summary: Scenarios on how the DL cast would react or how things would lead up to/occur, in certain situations. This will not be a reader-insert, mainly because I prefer not to. I'll use OCs from my DL story "The Sakamakis Haven", however this will hold no relation to my story's plot. Things will be further explained in the first chapter, then after that it'll be straight scenarios ! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Aye, you clicked on my scenarios~ This just shows how incredibly smart, beautiful, and awesome you are~**

 _ **So, Please read this because it will explain more if the description is unclear.**_

 _What I mean by "characters of my DL story":_

I have a story (an M rated story) called the Sakamaki's Haven, which revolves around a family of angel Hybrids being forced into an arranged marriage to the Sakamaki boys, due to their father, who is a fallen angel. In the story the pairings are. AnaisxShuu, AnastasiaxReiji, LisaxAyato, LilaxKanato, LaylaxLaito, and RavenxSubaru.

Anais and Anastasia are twins: Both are half human half angel

Lisa, Lila, and Layla are Triplets: Half Neko, half Angel, they don't have cat ears or tails.

Raven, the youngest: Half white witch, half angel.

The arrange marriage is to strengthen the expanded power of both Households, the Haven and Sakamaki. In all honesty, just read the first two or three paragraphs of chapter 1 of my story and you should be informed.

Why I use the girls:

This is for personal reasons. People come in all shapes and sizes, and sometimes when I come across these Diabolik Lovers Scenarios, the author wrongly characterizes me as a "reader", which takes the purpose out of using reader inserts.

I prefer to use characters that already are characterized to interact with the boys. So if someone wanted a scenario where the boys react to their "lovers, s/o, spouse, girlfriends", or requested how Ayato would react to his lover catching an attitude, then, in turn, I would write how Ayato would react to Lisa catching an attitude.

 _When I say "refer but no relation":_

Refer, as in to refer to the characters of my DL Story. I will use the characters, my OCs, such and Anais, Anastasia and them, however, these scenarios have no relation to the story. The scenarios are basically "what if" scenarios, not what will become of the future or what has occurred in the past, unless I write something similar in my actual story.

Scenarios are just different "what if" scenes. " What if Kanato found out is lover (Lila) ate his last piece of cake?", "What if Reiji found his s/o talking to Shuu?" "What if the boys found out their lovers were pregnant?" "What if their lovers had enough?" "What Laito found out Layla was a guy" (She's not, but what if?)


	2. Scenario 1: Laito loses his SO pt1

DL. Scenario 1

Layla having enough and deciding to leave Laito. (Featured after the marriage ceremony)

I don't get it...I just...I'm confused, really. No honestly, I am. I mean, I'm not ugly, not in the slightest, in all honesty, I'm confident enough to say I'm down right gorgeous! I stay in shape for him, cook, clean, I keep things excited in bed. I'm not an idiot, I make sure the image I portray isn't the dumb female. I get above average grades!- I'm not spoiled. I don't beg for his attention, I don't cry, I don't yell. Sure, I've complained about his escapades, but what wife wouldn't? I...I love him. I do...I truly, truly do.

But does he care? Who knows, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say no, he doesn't...if he did, I wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place. I thought that after we got married things would be different, now here we are, almost hitting three years later...and nothing. Sure, he's more affectionate, if possible, he makes me smile, and laugh, and hugs me and kisses me. He can be a little bit more possessive now than when we originally met...but he stills goes after those girls. Human girls, none the less. Sometimes vampires, sometimes wolves, but mainly human, and he is constantly out. Constantly. And recently...it's been the same human girl...I can tell. I've recognized her scent...I even passed by her once. She was a cute little thing, had something to hold, but nothing too much...she was incredibly nice...I could tell she was just a human, she was young too, only two years and a half younger than me... I know it's just her innocence that he likes...but it still hurts...it really hurts...

I always knew commitment was going to be an issue with this man, always, since the moment we met- I knew it...but I thought he would at least...attempt, y'know. For my sake.

But, woe is me, right? How could I be so blind, right? This is Laito Sakamaki I'm talking about here...he'll never change...not even for me.

And, like I said, I'm no idiot, I'm no idiot!

So, why the hell should I endure this torture? This pain. Watching him walk in and out as he pleases, he says he'd have no problem if I did the same, which hurts. I'm a loyal woman! I only wish to lay in bed with my husband, not some guy I met on the block. And even then, I refuse to lay with Laito. He comes home with so many different scents on him...so many...it disgusts me. I remember once, a few days after our anniversary, in comes Laito at two in the morning, wanting some "love and attention", yet I could smell three different women on him. What was I suppose to do? Jump on him? Happy, ecstatic? Hell no. Heeeell No! I locked him out our room, hopped out the window, and hightailed it to Yui and Azusa's house! There is no way in hell that I would ever allow him to touch me smelling like he did. Cheap.

Was he mad? I have no idea, I hadn't seen him the day I came back, but the morning after, he was all smiles and chuckles. And cheap, very very cheap smelling.

So, like I asked, why the hell should I endure this torture? Besides, this isn't a steady environment for a baby.

Didn't see that one coming, did you?

Well, I didn't either, but I am enamored by the thought of my own. That's another reason why I have to leave...it's no longer just an I, it's a we. We need to leave him...he's no good for us...

I don't want my son to grow up seeing his father with different women around his arms. I had a nightmare once, that Laito brought one of them home, claiming she would be his "second wife" and that I would be forgotten. In my dream...my own child loved her more than me...I cried that night. I cried so hard that my cheeks stung, my throat became hoarse, and I couldn't breathe. Not like Laito would know, he came home when I had already pieced myself together again.

So, for a final time, and I wish for you to put the fact that I am expecting a baby into perspective, why the hell should I endure this torture?

The answer is, I shouldn't. And I won't. Not anymore.

I will leave, tonight.

"Laito-kun, you know I love you, right? I love you so so so much" I hummed softly, my eyes wet with tears that I shed against my own will, but I didn't allow it to show in my voice as I softly patted down the tresses of red curls that rested on my chest. My clothed chest, that is. Unexpectedly, Laito came home...on time...although he have that smell on him...I was happy to see him, nonetheless.

We talked the entire time as I cooked, he hugged me softly, pressing light kisses onto the back on my neck. It was enchanting~

But it never lasts. This isn't the first time he's done this, so the second I was alone...I drugged his food. Nothing that worked instantaneously, I want to enjoy my last day with him. He's my everything...I love him and I was eager to take in the much need affection and attention.

"mhmm~" He hummed tiredly, the drug's effects finally coming into play after hours of spending the day with him. It would have been wise to leave earlier...but hey, can't a girl dream?

"Good, I haven't been able to tell you often, but just know that...I love you, and I will only ever love you...but...I think it's time we spl-"

"Tora-chan~...what's...what's this?"

My heart dropped as his hand applied slight pressure to the lower portion of my abdomen. The flesh no longer soft, it was like a water balloon with too much air inside it. Then, at the worst possible moment...we felt a kick. Right there. Right where Laito's cold hand rested. The kick caused me to jolt slightly and my heart to drop even lower as I noticed Laito now beginning to attempt to fight off the effects of the drug.

"Y-You...you're, why am...I...so...tired?" His slurred words were spoken with a slight growl. One that caused my blood to run coldas I detected the anger, frustration. Laito's no idiot. He's beginning to piece together what I've done. Out of fear for our child, I broke out of his grasp, wiggling my body to the best of my ability while remaining cautious of our child. Laito struggled heavily, his, now, illuminated green eyes watching me with various emotions as I pulled out the suitcase from beneath the bed, a small backpack tied to it's side. His green eyes widened noticing what was happening as he struggled to push himself up from the bed only to falter before collapsing fully.

The sight brought tears to my eyes, a whimper pushing past my throat followed by a sob.

"Please, just go to sleep, Laito" I begged softly. Moving close to push his head down. He fought against me weakly, a hand clasping around my wrist to keep me from moving, but with a harsh, almost painful tug of my arm, I was released.

"I love you...but I can't let my baby grow up the way I did...I want better for him...and you...you're not better"

With that said I left our manor. Yes, our manor. We moved out months after the wedding, I wanted Laito to start anew for his life with me...but he brought old habits with him.

"L-Layla...L-Lay-l-la! I-I'm not...joking...Lay...la...c-come...back!" His panted shouts fell on deaf ears as I rushed out of the house hold. My heart drumming in my chest as I closed the door to be greeted by the honk of a taxi. I planned ahead...

As I got in, the muffled cries of my husband could be heard, weakening with each passing minute. The taxi driver turned to me, eyebrows rose in alarm upon hearing my husband's weakened cries.

"...It's for the better" I informed softly.

"Whatever it is, Miss...you're makin' the right choice, where you off to, Miss...?"

"Miss Haven, Layla Haven, I wish to go to the nearest airport...I think it's time I returned home..."

"I..."

My original plan was to head straight for the airport, go back to the Caribbean, gather what I had to before moving once more...but now...I'm tired more than anything. My feet feel sore, my back is beginning to ache, I feel sick...weak even.

"The farthest Hotel from here...please"

The man complied without another word. I turned my head to the manor, my brows furrowing as Laito's cries no longer sounded. My breathing choppy as I imagined what would happen when he awakens. I placed my hands on the side of my slightly protruding stomach. It's noticeable only when I am sitting or laying down, but when I stand, an oversized sweater can go a long way, and with the manor always being so cold, Laito never questioned it. I'm four months along, I'm not positive on my baby's gender...but I feeling a boy, I don't know why, but I strongly get the feeling that he's a boy.

"Mama's got you, bebe, I'll find us a good home..."  



End file.
